Deep in the meadow
by thgnerd394
Summary: Glimmer knows she loves Clove, but does she feel the same way? Rated M for sexual content1 GlimmerxClove femslash.


Glimmer sat on the rotting log next to Clove, glancing over occasionally at her lips and chest. She knew she loved her as soon as she saw her at the Tribute Parade, and she was determined to get what she wanted.

Glimmer _never_ gave up until she got what she wanted.

Cato and Marvel had left for a little while with Loverboy and the other girl was off looking for food, leaving Clove and Glimmer at camp. They sat in an awkward silence, waiting for the boys to get back.

Suddenly, the temperature plunged, leaving the girls shaking and shivering, then climbed under the one blanket they had to share. Cato had made a lean-to against a large tree, and the girls scooted under it, savoring the shelter.

As Glimmer closed her eyes, she felt a hand on her neck. Cold, yet comforting. Her eyes squinted to see Clove's looking longingly into her own. "Glim- Glim, I don't know how to say this, but I lo-" Glimmer realized what she was about to say and her heart jumped. She knew what she had to do. As Clove faded out on the last word, Glimmer slowly tilted her head and closed the space between them. Their warm lips touched each others for the first time, then they pulled away. Glimmer giggled a little, then Clove raised her eyebrows slightly as if to ask, _Are you okay with this?_ She gave a slight nod and a grin crept on Clove's shapely face. She plunged back in for another as the kiss deepened. Glimmer had never been kissed by a girl, so she let Clove take the lead. She opened her mouth slightly to wonder if she wanted to take it further, and sure enough, the tongue slithered in, dancing around Glimmer's in a wanting way. Glimmer had closed her eyes again and then felt a hand on her breast. She moaned into the kiss and Clove started to massage it, the nipples already erect in the cold air. She reached her other hand to fondle the left breast as Glimmer wrapped her hands around her hips. Clove pulled away and kissed her neck, then reached her hand up Glimmer's shirt to rub her breasts through her large bra. Glimmer arched her back and whimpered as Clove smirked mischievously. She suddenly slipped a hand under her bra to pinch and pull the rosy nipples. Glimmer's comfortable shirt and support were now on the forest floor as she sat with only her pants on, having the time of her life. Clove licked a circle around Glimmer's nipples, then popped one in her mouth, sucking and biting gently. Glimmer wailed as the girl tickled around her stomach and back, still latched onto those breasts that she was so proud of. She felt a tug at her waist and looked down. Clove was staring up at her expectantly, then Glimmer gave her the okay. Clove yanked those pants down to her ankles, cupping Glimmer's womanhood in her right hand through her panties, then pulled them down, too. She ran her fingers along the shaved sensitivity, then started flicking her clit back and forth. "Clove... Clove I need you to do me. I need to come!" Glimmer whispered. Clove grinned back up at her and slowly leaned down to put her head between Glimmer's legs. Glimmer sat in suspense, waiting for the moment.

She felt the warm tongue between her legs and she gasped aloud. Clove painted a picture with her tongue for what seemed like hours, then traced back up her body to her mouth. Glimmer gladly accepted the warm mouth, then she felt fingers creeping down her back.

Clove shoved a finger up her tight pussy and Glimmer opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Clove slowly wiggled another digit into her entrance as Glimmer held onto Clove's smaller breasts for dear life. She pushed Clove away, who had a hurt look on her face. Then Glimmer smiled. "My turn." Clove grinned back and let Glimmer do the work now. She pulled off the girl's shirt and laid her down on her jacket. She massaged the girls tits, big for her age, with pleasure. Clove seemed to be enjoying it, too. She pulled off the bra over her head, then Clove got up and laid Glimmer down. She then put her hands against the tree and let her full, bouncy breasts hang over Glimmer's aching face. She reached up with her mouth and grasped a nipple. She ran her teeth over it as Clove moaned in pleasure. Clove yanked her own pants down and whispered, "Glimmer, I need you to touch me." She gladly did, running her fingers in circles around Clove's entrance, enthralled by the pleasure she felt. She reached down to lick her wet pussy, when Clove uttered a wail. "Glimmer, I'm going to come." Glimmer continued licking until Clove sighed and let a waterfall of juices utter from herself. It was a peculiar taste, but had a heavenly after-flavor.

They heard footsteps in the woods, and quickly pulled their clothes back on themselves. Clove reached over and gave Glimmer yet another passionate kiss, then whispered, "I'll be back."


End file.
